


Каспер

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Post-Uncharted 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Однажды телефон Нейта будит его звонком с того номера, с которого звонить не могут.





	Каспер

Мобильник вибрирует в тумбочку так оглушительно, что Нейт даже рингтона не слышит, только вгрызающуюся в сонный мозг дрель. Он стягивает телефон на кровать – теперь тот гудит прямо в матрас, но это даже убаюкивает...   
Нейт просыпается от того, что тот затыкается. Он переворчивается на другой бок, подгребая телефон под подушку, но вместо тяжелой неги сна он чувствует только сосущее под ложечкой чувство «а если это было важно?»  
  
Через силу разлепляя глаза, он всматривается в непроглядную темноту за окном – еще даже не рассвело – и включает мобильник. Подсветка на миг ослепляет его, но ему кажется, что он ослеп навсегда. Глаза предали – и врут.  
На экране не тот номер, с которого могут звонить.  
  
Нейт отбрасывает одеяло и садится рывком. Включает свет, трет глаза, проверяет снова – но на экране все еще горит «Гарри-ублюдок-Флинн», и Нейт больше не может уснуть в эту ночь.  
  


***

  
  
В полумраке душного бара шумно, но Нейт слышит, как Салли посмеивается, протягивая ему свою потрепанную записную книжку.   
– Всегда говорил, техника дает сбои, а старый добрый блокнот не подведет!  
– Знаю, – хлопает себя по карману с веселой ухмылкой Нейт – самую чуточку слишком веселой – и быстро листает линованные желтые листы. – Но иногда нет времени искать номер, сам понимаешь…  
– Тоже верно.  
– Да и техника не так уж часто сбоит, – бормочет Нейт, уже не скрывая хмурости в голосе. Он пододвигает записную книжку к Салли, зажав строку с номером Флинна, и свой телефон, где светится такой же.  
  


***

  
  
– Его мобильник могли найти?   
– Его мобильник должно было разнести на куски, если конечно, он у него не из секретных разработок Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Щ.И.Т.а не существует, Нейт, – закатывает глаза Хлоя, размазывая по тарелке салат.   
– Просто надо верить, они умеют скрываться, – подмигивает Нейт, но она смотрит на него серьезно. Не приподняв бровь, когда с губ вот-вот сорвется очередная шутка, а пристально, сощурившись.  
– Почему ты не удалил его номер?  
– Вот еще, – всплеснул руками Нейт. – Я в телефон по крайней необходимости залезаю, у меня в записной книге тот еще беспорядок. Там не только мертвые контакты можно найти. Знаешь, например, как ты у меня записана, детка? – Он навис над столом и поиграл бровями.  
– Как Хлоя Фрейзер. У тебя никогда не было фантазии, Дрейк.  
Он рассмеялся, роняя голову.  
– Ты права. Права. – Нейт отворачивается к окну, за которым мерцает вымоченными дождем ночными огнями город.  
– Нейт, не бери в голову. Его контракт закончился, и номер продали другому человеку. Еще раз позвонит – возьми трубку и все поймешь.  
  


***

  
  
В следующий раз Нейт слышит вибрацию из душа. Сначала он морщится и продолжает втирать шампунь в голову, но вдруг его прошибает током – а если снова он?  
Нейт хватает полотенце, выскакивает из ванной и, даже не включив в комнате свет, бежит, спотыкаясь о край ковра и валяющиеся на полу вещи, оставляя на полу влажные следы. Пена лезет в глаза, но Нейт просто стирает ее полотенцем, хватает мыльными пальцами мобильник, но тот гаснет у него в руках.   
  


***

  
  
Нейту снится Гарри. Они вместе. Их затопленная солнечным светом кровать, в которой они вдвоем, и у Нейта есть столько вопросов, чтобы задать их, но он молча целует Гарри. Вокруг разлито сонное утреннее яркое спокойствие, и впереди у них целое воскресенье – целая жизнь, чтобы задать не одну сотню вопросов. А Гарри он хочет сейчас. Летняя жара заставила их спать без одежды – и за это он уже готов ей простить обгоревшие плечи. Гарри помнит и не касается их – он ведет по лопаткам и смыкает руки на пояснице. От его тела должно быть жарко, от дыхания душно, но Нейту не хочется отстраняться, он готов прилипнуть к Гарри и слиться с ним. Ему нравится, что между ними влажно. Не от пота, нет – влажно между их ртами, от затяжных, глубоких поцелуев, спускающихся к подбородку. Влажно между их животами, где оба истекают желанием. Нейту хочется еще, больше, и он широко лижет ладонь, прежде чем просунуть ее между ними, стиснуть их напряженные члены, размазать всю эту влагу, чтобы телам стало жарче. Не снаружи. Изнутри. Нейт сгорает от взгляда Гарри, но когда тот начинает двигаться и прикусывает губу, чтобы не стонать громко, он вспыхивает факелом. Он проталкивает пальцы в рот Гарри, заставляя открыть его. Нейт хочет слышать...  
  
Нейт просыпается на мокрой простыне. Он идет в ванну и, встав под душ, скребет свое тело ногтями, потому что до сих пор ощущает липкий жар.  
Они никогда не спали с Гарри, но он как наяву ощущал вес его совсем неженских, мускулистых ног, покрытую щекотными волосками кожу – у Гарри рыжие завитушки в паху. Если его волосы отдавали в темный так, что рыжина являла себя только на ярком солнце, то между ног у него была настоящая медь. Нейт слышит такт его стонов в журчании воды и разбивает струю, заставляя воду звучать по-другому.  
  
Проблема в том, что дело не в воде.  
  


***

  
  
Нейт ежится и поднимает плотный ворот кожанки. Его обычно мотает по джунглям и болотам, и когда очередное дело заносит его в самое сердце Лондона – это непривычно. Мерцают неоном вывески баров, гудят автобусы. Он отвык от шума больших городов. Он теряется в этих улицах хуже, чем в лесу, потому что все дома на одно, укрытое растяжками и билбордами, лицо. У него есть свободное время сегодня вечером – и он бесцельно шатается по городу. Странно, что за столько лет он успел побывать в Париже, Мадриде и даже Москве – где ни одного знакомого не было, а Лондон Гарри, как не обещался, так Нейту и не показал. В кармане лежит путеводитель, рекомендующий ознакомиться с несколькими соборами и Трафальгарской площадью. Там даже есть заботливо проложенный маршрут, но Нейт сбивается с него быстро. Гарри бы пошел другой дорогой. Он много талдычил про любимого граффити-художника, но Нейт не различает мазню на стенах в темноте, просто ему не хочется протискиваться меж толп туристов. Кажется, стоит сменить джинсы – эти скребут о заднюю крышку лежащего в кармане мобильника, и Нейту все время мерещится вибрация. Поначалу он вытаскивает телефон каждый раз, потом усилием воли заставляет себя сначала прижимать пальцы с внешней стороны кармана, проверяя.   
  
На пятый раз он не ошибается, это действительно звонок.   
  
– Что ты забыл на берегу Темзы? – голос Елены смеется одновременно в телефоне и за спиной.  
Нейт оборачивается.  
– Боже, Елена? Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он на автомате в телефон. Потом хлопает себя по лбу и убирает его.  
– Я-то работаю, а ты?   
– В каком-то смысле тоже.  
Елена смеется понимающе, берет его под руку и ведет куда-то.   
– Не думала увидеть тебя здесь.   
– Сам от себя в шоке. Выпьем? – понижает он голос, наклоняясь к ней.  
– Не надо, Нейт, – мотает она головой. Без улыбки.   
Он кивает. Не надо. В солнечном сплетении колючим шаром ворочается совесть – если бы она не остановила, то сам бы на это пошел? Когда перед глазами до сих пор мелькает лицо с едва различимыми веснушками и утренней щетиной? Нейт вздыхает. Все слишком запуталось, и он не привык к такому. Обычно он в такие моменты перестает думать, впрыгивает в джип, взрывает пару машин погони, сбивает вертолет из РПГ и летит в ущелье с горной рекой.  
Но сейчас рядом медленно течет Темза, и за ними не гонится никто, кроме собственных призраков Нейта.  
  
– Что тебя гложет?  
Нейт вываливает все. Елена слушает, не смеясь, не перебивая, слушает от начала и до конца. Нейт не рассказывает про то, как напрягаются мышцы на руках Гарри, когда он вцепляется своими ладонями в локти Нейта, или как елозят по подушке его влажные волосы, но в общем о сне упоминает:  
– ...Приснился.  
– Ты так много думал о нем, что это логично. Ничего странного.  
– Да, но мне приснилось, что мы… Мне приснилось то, чего никогда не было.  
– И тем логичнее. Ты жалеешь об упущенном.  
– Раньше не думал, что я этого хочу.  
Елена молчит несколько кварталов. Она поняла о чем молчал пялящийся под ноги Нейт, но не сбежала от него с криками, а только замедлилась, продолжая прижиматься к его боку. Нейт перекинул руку через ее плечи, прижимая еще ближе: чертовски промозглый влажный Лондон лез своими щупальцами под куртку, и неоновые огни не грели, а только подсвечивали клубящийся вокруг туман.  
  
– Тебя всегда привлекали те, кто могут тебе как следует надрать зад.  
– Это кто бы еще кого! – вскидывается Нейт, ударяя себя в грудь.  
– Ну я бы тебя точно завалила, – улыбается Елена, и Нейту становится легко. Они правда могут говорить об этом без смущения.  
– Но Флинн – придурок.  
– А ты нет?  
– Он по-плохому придурок.  
– Спорить не стану, – округляет она понимающе глаза. Шрам на ее брови от каменного осколка до сих пор не затянулся. Те, что от швов на животе, наверное, тоже. Она накидывает капюшон. – Не бери в голову. Мне в колледже снилось, как я совращаю директора. А он был пухлый дяденька с сухими корочками на губах. Да меня тошнило утром от одной только мысли! Это… не фантазии даже. Это просто сны.  
– Да, пожалуй.  
  
Только его не тошнило. Он долго стоял под струями холодной воды, надеясь, что сотрясающий тело жар сменится ознобом, что его отпустит, но не сдержался и дал волю рукам. Ему хватило пары движений, несмотря на уже испачканную простыню.  
  
Они доходят до метро, и Елена высвобождает руку.  
– Мне уже пора. Послушай… ты не думал просто позвонить по этому номеру сам?  
– Нет, – тушуется Нейт. – Думаешь, стоит?  
– Но это решит все твои вопросы. Давай. Позвони.  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
– Ага. Пока я могу проследить, – она упирает руки в бока, и мех на ее рукавах смешно топорщится, но Нейт не может смеяться. Ему… страшно до холодка под кадыком. И это пострашнее, чем записаться к стоматологу. – Давай. Хочешь я позвоню? – она тянется к карману, и Нейт выхватывает телефон быстрее.  
– Нет уж.  
Он знает, что на самом деле она бы не стала звонить. Его бы заставила, но от этой перепалки чуть легче – она съедает отведенное на волнение время, и закоченевшими пальцами Нейт нажимает «вызов».  
  
 _Абонент не доступен._  
  
Им обоим немного неловко, они прощаются быстро, и Нейт топает в переулок.  
Елена тормозит у лестницы и звонит кому-то, кто «может уже ставить ужин». Она улыбается при этом искренне, не зная, что Нейт не ушел, а стоит за углом и продолжает смотреть. Его губы тоже растягиваются в улыбке, но ему тоскливо. Потому что хотел бы так же. И в то же время нет. Хотел бы звонить, говорить про ужин. Не хотел бы застрять в Лондоне надолго. Не хотел бы… нигде застрять надолго.  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись в номер, он долго не может уснуть. Сидит на кровати и вертит в руках телефон, пока пальцы не начинают ныть. Он собирает всю свою волю в кулак и звонит еще раз.  
 _Абонент не доступен._  
  


***

  
  
Звонок подбрасывает его на кровати. Нейт хватает телефон раньше, чем успевает понять, что происходит. Раньше, чем глаза открываются. Он прижимает его к уху до отрезвляющей боли и хрипит «Алло», но в трубке тишина.  
Нейт отрывает телефон от уха, переключаясь на громкую связь, чтобы разглядеть, кто звонит. Спина промокает моментально: «Гарри-ублюдок-Флинн». И все та же фотография. На экране вовсю идет отсчет секунд. Двадцать пять из них ты тупишь, Нейт. Вызов прошел, Нейт взял трубку и сейчас они говорят… Если разговором можно назвать его хриплые до сухого скрежета в голосе «Алло! Алло! Алло!».  
  
Нейт вдыхает и говорит спокойнее:  
– Я вас слушаю.  
Он нащупывает зарядку и втыкает ее в телефон, хотя у того еще целая половина батареи. Но Нейт больше не хочет потерять связь по глупой причине. Хотя он не знает, что говорить. Что говорят в таких случаях?  
– Вы позвонили Нейтану Дрейку, я вас слушаю.  
Тишина. Не шуршание кармана от случайного вызова, а просто глухая тишина. Неживая.  
– Вы меня слышите?   
  
Динамик невовремя екнулся? Но Нейт знает, что с тем все в порядке, как и со связью. Чувствует. Просто ведет себя, как дурак, прячась за эти «что положено говорить», за объяснения Салли, Хлои, Елены…  
Он знает.  
Он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и осторожно, тихо спрашивает:  
– Гарри?  
Тишина превращается в дыхание. Не сбивчивое, не больное – ровное дыхание. Но в окружающем Нейта ночном мраке он чувствует, как дышат ему в уши. Под кожу. И на затылке встают дыбом волоски.  
  
Он вдруг понимает, что смсок о появлении абонента в сети ему не приходило. Когда он снова смотрит на экран – звонок уже прерван. Нейт звонит в ответ, но даже не подносит к уху. Он и так слышит «Абонент не доступен».  
Словно ему звонит мертвый телефон.   
  
Нейт трет глаза, затылок, уши, заставляя кровь прилить. Соображать резвее, прогнать мурашки. Но не выходит.   
Спит остаток ночи он с включенным ночником.  
  


***

  
  
– Призраков не существует, – Салли с Хлоей говорят это хором. Даже обливающий окна дождь пытается вторить им.  
– А еще не существует проклятий, обращающих людей в зомби. И смолы, позволяющей вечно жить. Эльдорадо – миф, Шамбала – сказка. Ага.  
– Нейт, ты нашел эти места, потому что у тебя были доказательства. Карты, ключи, – Салли машет руками, подбирая слова.  
– Я в любом книжном тебе найду достаточно книг про призраков и разговоры с мертвыми. Они менее убедительны, чем потрепанные записки давно умерших путешественников?  
Салли собирается продолжить спор, но Хлоя придерживает его за руку, останавливая.  
– Нейт. Ты нашел эти места, потому что верил в них. В призраков ты сам не веришь.  
  
Нейт стучит телефоном по столу.   
Хлоя пододвигает к нему картонное ведро с крыльями и соусницу.  
– Ты послала запрос оператору?  
– Да, хоть они и удивились внезапно объявившейся миссис Флинн, но ты же знаешь, я могу убедить…  
– Хлоя.  
Она оглядывается на Салли неуверенно. Тот качает головой и отворачивается – он уже знает ответ. Значит все так, как и думал Нейт.  
– Этот номер не продавали никому. Он все еще числится за Гарри.  
– Нейт, да я тебе таких номеров в переулке накуплю с десяток. И системы сбои дают, может перепродали, а в базу не внесли…  
– Салли, – Нейт успокаивающе поднимает ладони. – Знаю. – Он показательно вытаскивает крылышко и отправляет его себе в рот целиком, складывая ладони в кулаки и поднимая вверх большие пальцы. – Это профто рафлефование.  
– Хорошо, коли так. – Салли тянется за своей порцией и заговаривает о новом клиенте.  
  
Он не верит.  
Нейт себе тоже не верит.  
  


***

  
  
Нейт плохо спит. Он все время просыпается от звука зарождающейся вибрации, но, уже открывая глаза, понимает, что привиделось.  
  
Дождь так и не унялся. К вечеру он превратился в совсем безобразную грозу, лупящую в стекла наотмашь, заставляющую стонать от натуги оконные рамы, грохочущую по крыше, и теперь дом содрагается, словно вот-вот разверзнется преисподняя.  
  
Нейт кутается во фланелевую рубашку и выходит на крыльцо. Босые ноги обжигает ледяным ветром, крыльцо заливает водой, несмотря на навес. Нейт мокнет, но смотрит на дорогу. Он устал от творящейся чертовщины и очень хочет услышать на том конце провода незнакомый голос, который извинится и перестанет будить его ночами.  
  
Он совсем не хочет этого.  
  
Он хочет, но совсем не этого.  
  
Ему больше не страшно, потому что даже если к нему явится призрак… да пусть бы уже явился. Хоть какая-то определенность.  
  
Он запутался, и только текущие по лицу и спине струи дают продышаться.  
  


***

  
  
На этот раз Нейт не видит лица. Он смотрит на тихо омывающие песчаный пляж волны и чувствует прикосновения. Его поджившие плечи уверенно сжимают крупные ладони, иногда пальцы смещаются и потягивают мышцы под шеей.   
Их обоих укрывает тень пальм, их целует просоленный ветер.  
Богом заброшенный остров – не для туристов, а для тихих встреч в почти пиратском баре для своих, – и с десяток нетронутых людьми бухт на нем. Здесь даже дельфины резвятся, выныривая из воды, словно хотят поймать тонущее в море оранжевое солнце.  
  
Гарри расстегивает рубашку Нейта – все так же, стоя за его спиной. И чертит что-то на груди. Потом его рука спускается ниже, и Нейту становится жарче, по-хорошему жарче. Нет, Гарри не трогает его – он, пожалуй, сам не готов после их заплывов к эротическим подвигам – Гарри просто гладит его по животу, позволяя пальцам иногда скользнуть под резинку плавок.  
  
И в теле пульсирует теплое ощущение. Не желание – другое. Мягкое, легкое, нежнее путавшегося в их волосах бриза.  
  


***

  
  
Жар продолжает растекаться по телу, когда Нейт продирает глаза. Болезненно тяжелые веки проходятся по глазам так, словно под ними по ложке песка. И да, мышцы тянет. Не только шею – везде. Заболел, конечно, он просто заболел.  
  
Дельфины… удивительно еще, что они не попрощались, благодаря за рыбу. С таким жаром можно было и что посерьезней увидеть. Салли в золотом купальнике Леи или... Мозг буксует, но Нейт, пожалуй, благодарен ему за это и ползет в прохладный душ. Тело не хочет даже рук поднимать – неудивительно, что во сне ничего не случилось.  
  
Приятно понимать хоть что-то. Нейту до тошноты плохо, но он все равно предпочел бы, чтобы вся эта история с телефоном оказалась просто горячечным бредом.  
  


***

  
  
Температура выбила из колеи на несколько дней, заставляя валяться в постели в горячечной полудреме. Работу пришлось отложить – на встречу сходил Салли, договорился.  
Свое расследование тоже.  
  
Нейт встрял в тупик, и ни у кого больше не осталось идей – все они были специалисты поковыряться в руинах и чужих карманах, но не в бесконечных связывающих людей ниточках. Они не Шерлоки.  
Нейт усмехнулся, представив Салли с трубкой. А Хлое пошло бы кепи.  
  
Жаропонижающее действует, но голова все равно похожа на чугунный котелок. К вечеру становится попроще, просыпается голод.  
Он таращится на крутящуюся в микроволновке тарелку и пытается думать. Он ощущает, как неохотно ворочаются мысли в его голове – ползут по чугуну, заставляя его резонировать.  
  
Написать.  
Он бы мог просто написать.  
  
Нейт набирает простое «Привет», которое, конечно же, и не думает доставляться, и ковыряет вилкой в мясе.  
  


***

  
  
Ответ приходит утром. Нейт видит его, но не открывает. Сначала он достает градусник – тот пылился в притащенной Салли сумке. Нейту не нужен был термометр, чтобы понять, пора ли принимать аспирин – он два дня обливался потом, ему жгло глаза и ломило мышцы. Сейчас он бодрее, не взмокший... только нос заложен до самых мозгов.  
Но он не мог допустить горячечных галлюцинаций. Когда градусник пиликает, высвечивая идеальную температуру, Нейт оставляет все на покрывале и уходит на кухню.  
  
Он находит миллион дел там, затем в ванне: возится с завтраком, стиральной машинкой, перебирает лекарства… прежде чем возвращается и все-таки решается прочитать.  
  
«Привет.»  
Если бы не точка в конце, Нейт решил бы, что систему сбойнуло, она вернула смску назад, но она там все же стоит – а значит, кто-то это написал. Телефон пиликает снова.  
  
«Как твои дела?»  
«Болею», – отправляет Нейт прежде, чем придумает что-то получше. Он боится упустить момент.  
«Не повезло. Сильно?»  
«Уже пошел на поправку», – набирает автоматом Нейт, присаживаясь на кровати. Он не может оторваться, бессмысленный треп засасывает его.  
«Здорово!»  
«Кто ты?» – не выдерживает Нейт.  
Ответа не приходит.  
  
Он ждет минуту, три, пять и отшвыривает телефон.  
Он злится на себя – кто его тянул за язык? Зачем он это спросил? И следом злится на эту злость. Потому что с вопроса «кто ты» надо было начинать. Весь их треп не имел никакого смысла. Играть в чужие игры глупо.  
А в голове уже бьются фразы. «Впрочем, не так важно». «Я имел в виду: киноман или книголюб?» и от каждой из них несет паршивым низкосортным флиртом – Нейту самому противно.  
Нет.  
Заигрывать с призраками – еще хуже, чем верить в них.  
  


***

  
  
Когда ему приходит фотка стаканчика из старбакса с подписью «Редкостная гадость, как американцы это пьют?», под ложечкой сосет. Нейт отвечает: «С радостью, если ты про кофе. Чай там и правда паршивый.» Это не флирт. Это защита национальной гордости.  
  


***

  
  
«Снова гроза. В прошлый раз из-за нее заболел. Не Кентукки, а тропики какие-то».  
Он думает минут пять, прежде чем отправить. Это слабость. Или нет? Он нащупал ниточку расследования, ее нельзя упускать, ведь да?  
  
«В тропиках сложнее с крышей над головой. И нет доставки еды».  
  


***

  
  
Он не рассказывает об их переписке никому. Но тяжело скрыть, как во время их встреч, он чатится, дергая иногда уголком губы, и Салли не выдерживает первым:  
– Друга по переписке завел?  
– Вроде того, – Нейт прячет телефон слишком быстро.  
– Тебе отвечают? – супит Салли брови, не отворачиваясь от дороги.  
– Да.  
  


***

  
  
Нейт переименовывает контакт. Он долго думал во что, он ведь не знает кто это… но видеть слово «ублюдок» становится странно. Он пробует «друг по переписке», просто «друг», но все эти прозвища не задерживаются, хочется другого.  
  
Нейт мучается несколько дней, прежде чем на экране начинает мигать «Каспер». Фото, на котором раньше болталась еще студенческая фотография Гарри, Нейт тоже меняет на круглоглазое приведение.  
  


***

  
  
«Ты не бывал в Стамбуле?» – спрашивает его «Каспер» перед рассветом.  
«Нет, не заносило».  
«А я рекомендую».  
«В какое время года лучше?» – интересуется Нейт. За окном моросит, и он уже задыхается от этой влаги, но если там вдруг так же…  
«Прямо сейчас».  
«Прямо сейчас?»  
«Прямо сейчас тут прекрасно».  
  
Нейт смотрит на слово «тут» довольно долго. На кухне успевает запахнуть подгоревшей яичницей. Нейт сгружает ее остатки на тарелку, заливает сковороду водой, а свободной рукой уже ищет билеты.  
  


***

  
  
Салли тормозит машину возле входа в терминал.  
– Надеюсь, ты уверен в том, что делаешь.  
– Как и всегда! – Нейт вытаскивает сумку с заднего сидения и улыбается. Бодро для ночного рейса, но сна ни в одном глазу. В крови пенится предвкушение. Он знает это ощущение.  
  
Ты стоишь у входа в нетронутый человеком на протяжении тысяч лет грот, видишь то же, что видели поселенцы тех веков, и по телу бегут нетерпеливые пузырьки.   
Ты читаешь надписи, говорящие о том, что сказка твоего детства – жива, что путь к ней прямо у тебя под ногами, и под кожей щекотно бугрится.  
  
Внутривенное шампанское никогда не напоминало о себе в такой обыденной обстановке, но сейчас Нейт путается в документах, сминая билеты. Терпеливая сотрудница за стойкой ждет, он извиняется сбивчиво, пока на его багаж клеят штрих-коды. Ему хочется купить ей цветов, но она уже забыла о нем – на ее лице все та же улыбка, рядом с ней семья с тремя детьми, и, хочется верить, что те доставляют все же больше беспокойства, чем Нейт.  
  


***

  
  
«Я в Стамбуле», – пишет он, когда наконец сгружает сумку в камеру хранения.   
«Тебе повезло», – отвечает телефон.  
  
Нейт хмурится, но он слишком голоден, чтобы снова простраивать сто моделей в голове. Пока он жует сухую аэропортную пиццу, он набирает: «Это не везение. У меня работа», – и почти не врет. Салли нагрузил его парой писем и поручений.  
«Сфотографируй для меня Айя-Софию».  
  
Нейт добирается к Айя-Софии на закате. Садится на площади возле и любуется.   
  
Съедавшее с самого утра разочарование медленно испаряется. Да, ждал. Но ведь никто ничего не обещал. А здесь… здесь красиво. И он даже готов отослать чертову фотографию.  
«Спасибо. Люблю это место».  
  
Ближе к полуночи Нейт покупает рыбный сэндвич у Галатского моста и направляется назад, в аэропорт.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда он думает, что ему стоит самому стать загадочнее. Подцепить своего собеседника на крючок.  
  
– Так ты не хочешь со мной? – Хлоя позвала его не просто выпить. Она собиралась уезжать на раскопки. Фиджи. Останки старого фрегата. Кораллы и кокосы. Подальше от промозглого города, где даже речка накануне потеряла всякое терпение и вышла из берегов, разливая по набережной мутную жижу.  
– Нет.  
– Думаешь, что напишет?  
– Не знаю, – в нем плещется достаточно, чтобы не отгораживаться шутками, а говорить серьезно. – Но не уверен, что вам нужен тот, кто наполовину в несознанке.   
– Тебе надо возвращаться в строй.  
– Не надо мне тут этого, – машет он стопкой. – Я, как на ноги после Шамбалы встал, ни одного дела не пропустил. Заслужил же отпуск. Погоди.  
  
Он достает телефон и направляет на них.  
– Возьми бокал. Ага, и поцелуй меня в щеку.  
Хлоя фыркает, кося глазом в камеру. Складывает фак.  
– Хочется верить, что там и правда Флинн.  
– А если нет?  
– То там хрен знает кто, и срать я хотела на то, что обо мне подумают? – пьяно смеется она.  
  
Ответа нет, но впервые Нейт видит, что его сообщение доставлено адресату.   
  


***

  
  
Он начинает слать фотографии все чаще. Сначала это оставшийся с поездки в Стамбул браслет из деревянных бусин. «Никогда не был падок на такие вещи, но продавец мне сам его в руки сунул». Затем наводнение и серое небо. «Какое дерьмо сливают в эту реку?»  
Машину. «Решил свалить. Хотя дождь идет за мной по пятам. Как думаешь, это маньяк? Пора вызывать полицию?»  
Луну. «На фотке какой-то мыльный шарик. Но она огромная, просто огромнейшая, поверь мне».  
Себя.  
  
Сначала он фотографирует руки или кеды – все вокруг так делают, и ему кажется, в этом что-то есть. Но потом он начинает фотографировать лицо. Он строит рожи: брови домиком, потому что «Блядский дождь, ты можешь поверить?». Набитые щеки «Бургеры Техаса уделывают Кентуккийские на раз».   
  
Однажды он просто шлет свое усталое сонное лицо.  
И ему кажется, что это все, что он мог сказать.  
  
Утром он обнаруживает присланную фотографию. Кафе, надпись по-итальянски. И меню специального предложения на завтрак. С девяти до двеннадцати.   
  


***

  
  
Солнце залезает даже под футболку, прогревая вымокшие за последний месяц кости. Оно светит ярко, не прикрываясь ни одним облаком, заполняя собой все небо так, что то выглядит желтым скорее, чем голубым. Золотом залита улица, дорога, дома. Но глаза не слезятся. Нейт видит яснее, чем многие месяцы.  
  
Он видит еще издалека, на веранде – за грубым деревянным столиком в самом углу. Расцвеченная солнцем рыжина. Проступающие в треугольном вырезе футболки веснушки.   
  
Нейт не хочет протирать глаза – он уверен. Не хочет бежать – он уже на своем месте. Он подходит к кафе, поднимается по трем дощатым ступенькам и делает последние шаги. Он ощущает каждый из них. Расстояние сокращается не метрами, а световыми годами.   
  
– Привет.  
  
Чужая ухмылка губами чувствуется ровно так, как он себе представлял. На спине смыкаются руки, и Нейт на ощупь отодвигает стул, стекая в него – уставшие с дороги ноги держат плохо, но разрывать поцелуй из-за подкосившихся коленей он точно не собирается.  
  
У Нейта есть столько вопросов, чтобы задать их, но он молча целует Гарри. Вокруг разлито сонное утреннее яркое спокойствие, и впереди у них целое воскресенье – целая жизнь, чтобы задать не одну сотню вопросов.


End file.
